monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lencubus/Nina
Nina is the name of Lencubus. She is a skippable mini boss encountered in Succubus Village. She's found in her house after the party has defeated her younger sister, Serra. Wanting to avenge her, she fights the party alongside her sister. After the village is returned to peace, she can be recruited by visiting her in her house. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My little sister is happy that she also became a succubus..." "With this power, I no longer have to live a difficult life. Because I can now feast on the semen of men... ♪" "The farm my parents left me... After this, I'd like to expand it." "Ufufu, do you want your milk squeezed...?" "There was a rumor that most of the women in this village were succubi... It turns out it was true." "My little sister is cute, but... She's very tomboyish." "From now on, I'll keep men in the farm. I'll squeeze plenty of milk from you..." "You look delicious too... Is it okay if I suck it all up?" "There's a big uprising in the village for some reason... Well, it doesn't matter to us." "To think such power was hidden inside me... Ufufu, I won't need to worry about living expenses anymore. ♪" "I'll give you my tail..." (+1 Bewitching Tail) "Please accept this money..." (+ 1500G) "Please have a potato. My little sister detests them..." (+1 Potato) "Could you give me a lucky mallet? I want to make my little sister a bit bigger..." (Give 1 Lucky Mallet) *Yes - "Wow, you're such a nice person!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Will my little sister and I have to live on the streets...?" "Could you give me some money?" (Give 900G) *Yes - "Wow, you're such a nice person!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Will my little sister and I have to live on the streets...?" *Not enough money - "...Oh, it appears you are also an unfortunate person..." "Could you give me a tomato?" (Give 1 Tomato) *Yes - "Wow, you're such a nice person!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Will my little sister and I have to live on the streets...?" "You... Do you like potatoes?" *I like them - "Then, please eat them for us! Every single one of them!" (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - "Is that so? Neither do I..." *I am a potato - "Well then, you can go bury yourself over there..." "I've lived together with my sister so far, just the two of us. It's very tough isn't it...?" *Seems really tough - "But it's going to be easy from now on. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It's no big deal - "It isn't very tough...? It isn't very tough...?!" (-5 Affinity) *I'll feed you - "Haha...♪ Well then, I'll have plenty of your milk. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Which of us do you want to have your milk squeezed by, me or my younger sister...?" *I don't like either - "If you say that, then I'll just ask your body. Who will give us lots of milk when you're squeezed?" *Older sister - "Ufufu... Well then, I'll give you plenty of squeezing. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Younger sister - "Is that okay? My little sister will squeeze you intensely..." *Both - "Is it okay to do it with two people...? You're going to get completely dried up. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "After squeezing a man in this village... What should I do next?" *Stop it - "Ufufu, it's pointless to stop...♪" *Squeeze a man in another village - "That's a wonderful idea. ♪ Maybe I should attack Gold Port...?" (+5 Affinity) *Squeeze me thoroughly - "Well then, as you desire... Please prepare yourself, ufufu. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Dominate the world - "That scares me..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you want to try the livestock experience at the sisters' heavy petting farm?" *Maybe next time - "That's a shame..." *I'll definitely try it - "Ahaha, you won't need to. ♪ I'll have you taste the livestock experience. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I'm already livestock - "Well then, don't wander around this place. You should return home to your owner..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Nina: "I would like to open a farm in this castle, but... Would it be okay if we kept men as cattle?" With Serra: Serra: "Big sis! I squeezed out lots of milk today! ♪" Nina: "I squeezed out a lot of milk too. I've been totally addicted to it these days." Serra: "The Sisters' Heavy Petting Farm is secure for the time being. ♪" Nina: "A bigger farm will no longer be a dream, fufufu..." With Succubus: Succubus: "Okay, please have some potatoes..." Nina: "That's... Don't you ever think about eating something else once in a while?" Succubus: "Potatoes are tasty and nutritious." Nina: "Hauu... If it weren't for these, you'd be a good village mayor." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Nina: "Ahaha...♪" Nina is dancing and singing happily... happens 2nd Action: Nina: "Eii!" Nina picked up a pebble and threw it! enemies take damage 3rd Action: Nina: "Ufufu...♪" Nina sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 4th Action: Nina: "Pervert!" uses Succubus Slap on a random enemy 5th Action: Nina: "This is fresh milk squeezed from our farm. ♪" Nina presents a gift! Milk Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Humans Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Loli Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Group Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2